Asuka Itō
Asuka Itō is a Japanese video game and film composer who worked for Nintendo SPD between 2006 and 2014, on projects like ''Tomodachi Life'' and ''Pilotwings Resort''. History After studying at the Yamaha Music School in Japan and The Conservatoire de Musique in Paris, as well as playing in American brass bands, she was hired as an in-house composer for Nintendo SPD in 2006, where she composed for titles on the Tomodachi and Rhythm Heaven franchises, as well as other titles like ''Pilotwings Resort''. In 2014, she left Nintendo and moved to Los Angeles, where she completed the UCLA Film Scoring Program to become a film composer. Production History * ''Fossil Fighters'' (2008) - Music * ''Jam with the Band'' (2008) - Music * ''Rhythm Heaven'' (2008) - Music Arrangement * ''Tomodachi Collection'' (2009) - Music * ''Photo Dojo'' (2009) - Sound * ''Pilotwings Resort'' (2011) - Music * ''Rhythm Heaven Fever'' (2011) - Music, Music Arrangement, Voice * ''Kiki Trick'' (2012) - Voice * ''Style Savvy: Trendsetters'' (2012) - Music * ''Tomodachi Life'' (2013) - Music * ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (2014) - Music Arrangement * ''Rhythm Heaven Megamix'' (2015) - Music Composer, Voice Special Thanks * ''Jam with the Band'' (International Version) (2010) Song Credits [[Tomodachi Collection|''Tomodachi Collection]] * Confession Failure -- Composition (w/Daisuke Shiiba), Arrangement (w/Daisuke Shiiba)https://megalodon.jp/2012-0111-1957-49/www.tosiyas.com/yauction/details/v223731037.html * Separation of Lovers -- Composition & Arrangement * Jingle: Favorite Food -- Composition & Arrangement [[Pilotwings Resort|Pilotwings Resort]] * 3DS Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * Opening -- Arrangement * Main Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Plane Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * Plane -- Composition & Arrangement * Plane Success Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement * Rocket Belt Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * Rocket Belt -- Composition & Arrangement * Rocket Belt Success Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement * Hang Glider Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * Hang Glider -- Composition & Arrangement * Hang Glider Success Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement * Result Screen -- Composition & Arrangement * Turbo Jet -- Composition & Arrangement * Plane Time's Up Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement * Super Rocket Belt -- Composition & Arrangement * Rocket Belt Failure Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement * Pedal Glider -- Composition & Arrangement * Glider Time's Up Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement * Squirrel Time -- Composition & Arrangement * Glider Failure Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement * Plane Failure Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement * Appearance Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement * Congratulations Fanfare -- Composition & Arrangement * Staff Credits -- Composition & Arrangement [[Rhythm Heaven Fever|Rhythm Heaven Fever]] * Kung Fu Ball -- Composition & ArrangementListed on Asuka Ito's website [[Style Savvy: Trendsetters|Style Savvy: Trendsetters]] * Fashion Contest -- Composition & Arrangement [[Tomodachi Life|Tomodachi Life]] * Techno Song -- Composition & Arrangement * Musical Song -- Composition & Arrangement * Ballad Song -- Composition & Arrangement [[Super Smash Bros. for Wii U|Super Smash Bros. for Wii U]] * Turbo Jet (Pilotwings Resort) -- Composition & Arrangement * Pedal Glider (Pilotwings Resort) -- Composition & Arrangement [[Rhythm Heaven Megamix|Rhythm Heaven Megamix'']] * Cat Clap -- Composition & Arrangement * Tangotronic 3000 -- Composition & Arrangement Interviews * Nintendo 2009 Recruit Interview * Game Seminar 2009: Tomodachi Collection (translated by Nintendo World Report) * Monologue Blogger (2016) External Links * Asuka Itō's official website References Category:Nintendo people Category:Composers Category:Real people Category:Voice actors